1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing method, a control program for the printing system, and a medium which stores the control program for the printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, when a monochromatic image of a high quality having what is called sepia color or warm color is printed using a printer, color reproduction is performed using such chromatic color inks as a cyan color ink, a magenta color ink, and a yellow color ink, in addition to a black color ink. By the way, a black color ink usually contains carbon black, and the darkness of a black color ink depends on the quantity of the carbon black contained. Hereinafter a plurality of black color ink with different darkness are used, and the term of a black color ink is sometimes used as a general term for several black color inks with different darkness. In this case, for adjusting the color tone using chromatic color inks minutely, there are separately provided a cyan color ink, a magenta color ink and a yellow color ink, which are low in saturation, and printing of a monochromatic image is conducted using those inks.
But the aforesaid prior art has involved the following problems.
Due to a narrow selection range of saturation there sometimes has been a case where a monochromatic image having a sufficient power of expression cannot be printed. Further, in the case of a printer that can print in colors, it is necessary to separately provide special color inks.